The Witch and Reaper
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Crona is a female in this! What happens if the kishin is never woke up, crona and maka never became friends, and medusa actually died. Rated M for Futures lemons and limes.
1. Black Blood Ring

"Come all around and look at the beautiful items I have for sell, and for a great deal!" a man cheered with a smiling face as he motioned people over to his shop. The snow fell harder into death city as people rushed around looking for last minute gifts. A girl with short choppy red hair, glasses and braces bundled up in a layer of clothes looked around for a certain gift. "I wonder if I get her something cool the popular girls may actually let me hang out with them!" the desperate girl screamed inside her head with excitement as she looked around. All stores were beautiful yet expensive. Just as she was about to give up her search a small glint caught her eye. Turning to her right a young girl with pink short hair in a black dress and shawl was sitting on a blanket with rings in front of her.

Walking over the girl sat down and admired the beautiful pieces of jewelry. "They're so pretty!" the girl smiled admiring the ring that looked like a snake and the ring that looked like a dove that had some type of black liquid in its eye. Now that she thought about it all the rings had some strange black liquid in them. "Might be just for decoration." the girl though and picked up a black ring. "Its beautiful! But um, how much?" the girl questioned with worry in her eyes. The pink haired girl smiled "For a special price for the holidays. Just name your price." the girl smiled excitedly and reached into her pocket pulling out several death bucks and cramming it in the pink haired girls hands. Stuffing the money in her pocket the girl looked up "Nice doing business with you." the pink hair girl smiled watching the red haired girl run off.

A week Later

"Ok students I can see that your all excited so if you have any gifts you want to exchange you may do so now." Professor stein announced pulling out a science book and began to read. The red haired girl jumped up excitedly and rushed over to a group of boys that was hanging a girl with long blonde hair gifts. "Amber can I talk to you?" the red haired girl asked with pink tinted cheeks. "Let me think about it...Nope!" the blonde laughed and soon the boys joined in. Tears began to flow as the red haired girl walked back to her seat in silence. She took the box out of her pocket and opened it the black ring shining in the light. She pulled it out and placed it on her ring finger and the next thing that happened was that she started hearing voices and what the voices asked she did...

"Lord death we have a problem in class room crescent moon!" a teacher ran into the death room screaming with tears in her eyes. Death scythe quickly made his way to the room and when he entered his eyes widened in horror. Blood splattered the walls as the red haired teen had a bloody knife in her hand. "Miss. Minaki! Drop the weapon!" death scythe commanded. The next the he knew the girl was charging at him with blood thirsty eyes. Right when she was about to strike him stein jumped in front and shocked her with his wavelength which sent her flying backwards. The ring busted and turned into smoke. "Thanks stein but was that-?" "Magic of the witch medusa, yes but since she's gone their is only one girl who can use black blood." stein said pushing up his glasses.

"You don't mean?!" scythe cried out in horror. "We need to tell lord death and please take to the hospital." stein commanded the students as him and death scythe ran towards the death room. "Lord death we have a problem!" death scythe ran in finding kid and lord death having a conversation. "Professor stein what is the meaning of you allowing a student to get seriously injured?!" kid commanded. "Lord death...The demon sword is back." was all stein said.


	2. Found

"Damn." crona mumbled as she sat on top of a roof, staring into the school. "I've failed. I can't deal with this." crona whispered into the wind and madness flashed in her eyes. She pulled out a bag of the remaining rings and glared at them. They all burst into clouds of dark smoke. Getting up the young pinkette jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. "Time for plan B." the young girl sighed and walked towards an old run down building. A small lab was set up in the corner with books scattered around it. Crona walked over to the lab and picked up one of the old books that medusa used.

The pinkette skimmed through the text and began to start on her newest project. Within a few hours a black diamond bracelet laid before her. It was so beautiful any girl would kill for it and crona knew it. Picking the bracelet up crona grabbed a black button up sweater and walked out into the freezing cold. Stopping behind a corner leading to the deaths mansion crona listened as two giggling girls approached while leaving the estate. "Patty what the hell does kid like?" liz questioned. "Anything symmetrical?" patty thought.

"Late night shopping?" crona asked as they passed by. "Yeah, why you got anything for a guy who is nuts about symmetry?" liz questioned. "No but you girls should spoil yourselves. I can see how stressed you are." crona motioned them to come forward in which they did. "Depends on what you got." liz asked with a curious glint in her eye. Crona pulled the bracelet out and held it out towards the oldest sister. Liz happily took the bracelet and admired it. "Looks nice. How much?" liz asked digging in her pocket. "For the weapons of lord deaths son's weapons it's free." crona smirked.

"How did you know we were kids weapons?" patty asked with an eyebrow raised. Crona's eye's widened slightly. "W-well everybody know that famous thompson sisters!" crona giggled with pink tinted cheeks. "We gotta at least pay you something or we'll feel guilty." liz smiled digging into her coat pocket and pulling out a few dollars. She stuffed the money in crona's hand and walked away with the bracelet. "That was a close one." crona sighed in relief. Making her way back to her resting place, crona felt different as she took a shortcut into an ally. Somebody was following her. "Ribbit." crona heard somebody croak.

"Eruka. What do you need?" crona asked. A frog jumped on a crate that rested beside crona. "I came to see how the revenge thing is doing. Plus your like a niece to me so I worry. Ribbit." eruka croaked. "Thank you eruka, thats nice of you to worry." crona smiled down at the frog witch. Eruka's head whipped around to the opening of the ally. "Somebody is coming!" eruka announced jumping down from the crate and hopping away. "People may find it strange if they catch you talking to yourself." a males voice echo'd in the ally. "I-I'm sorry, I was just rambling on to myself." crona looked towards the ally's opening where a young boy with black hair and three stripes stood.

"Keep that up and some people may think your going mad." kid said taking a step closer. "M-may I help you?" crona questioned pulling her sweater close. Kid reached into his coat pocket and through the diamond bracelet at crona's feet. "People don't just give beautiful bracelets out. Liz was about to put it on but I stopped her. Those diamonds have that same black liquid a student at the DWMA had but inside a ring. It almost went unnoticed." kid said taking another step towards crona. "You seem to like the color black. How about you try the bracelet on." kid smirked. "I-I don't usually wear objects that I make. They are too beautiful for me to wear." crona smiled innocently. Kid saw right through it.

"I know every jewelry store to every drug store in this city. Tell me where your place of business is. You wouldn't mind showing me would you?" kid asked with amusement in his voice. Crona stared for a long moment but gave a slight nod. "Follow me." crona motioned with her finger. Kid followed the pinkette down the ally and towards the old building. Almost half way there crona did the unexpected. Turning around the pinkette used her finger nail to cut into her wrist. She was going to throw the blood on kids suit and make it turn into bloody needle which would pierce kids heart. But she didn't noticed how close he was walking behind her.

Quickly turning around it also took kid off guard but his foot caught crona's dress sending them both backwards. Kid didn't land on the ground. Actually he landed on the complete opposite. He felt something under his hand. It was small yet squishy "W-wait. If I'm on top of her. That me-!" kid thought's were interrupted when he was punched into a wall. Looking up he held his head and his face flushed red with embarrassment. Crona's cheeks were pink and she had her arms wrapped around her chest. "I-I can't deal with being groped." crona mumbled staring at the ground in terror.

Kid looked at crona's wrist where black blood seeped out and was quickly healing. "Your the daughter of the witch medusa." kid said standing up still holding his throbbing head, "I'm sorry but your going to have to come with me." kid glared. Terror filled crona "Like hell!" crona screamed as the black blood wings appeared from inside her back. The next thing kid knew was the crona was in the sky flying away. Kid called Beelzebub and went after the pinkette. The chase was on.


End file.
